


協奏 Concerto

by mingyi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: 該死的，他早該料到如此。





	協奏 Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> 協奏 Concerto 【Concerto來源於拉丁文的Collcertaye，原意為競爭下的合作。】

該死的，他早該料到如此。

他早該在特工莫名其妙地提出要和自己的長官一決高低的時候就料到如此。

Mallory狠狠地將身下的人拽起來按在了牆上。

雖說作為一個只要坐在辦公室裏對著一打文件動動筆的軍情六處首腦，Mallory還是堅持著定期鍛鍊的習慣。對於這個年紀來說，跑步機是一種很好的鍛鍊器械，他还記得上次去第歐根尼俱樂部拜訪隔壁的那位先生的情形。但是Mallory本人更偏向於找個沒有人的時候好好利用一下自家的訓練場，畢竟要考慮到干這份工作的危險性。

做完了第五十一個俯臥撐后，Mallory從地上爬起來，按下了秒錶，在回頭拿起架子上的毛巾擦汗時，他看到了門口的Bond，刚刚从任务中回来的特工。

其實Bond已經靠在了門框上很久，他在去Mallory辦公室報告工作時，Moneypenny就告訴了他長官的去處。但他沒有料到自己能看到一向三件套的禁慾長官現在的樣子——西裝外套和解下的領帶被整齊地疊好放在了一邊。身上僅有的一件白襯衫已經被汗浸濕，頭髮有些凌亂地散在額頭上。更可怕的是，Bond發現自己的目光完完全全被Mallory完美包裹在西褲下的屁股吸引了，尤其是在他的長官現在正在做著俯臥撐，那翹臀還有節奏的上下律動著就像……Bond不禁嚥下一口唾沫。

“啊，Double-O-Seven” Mallory看了一眼Bond，用手指將頭髮向後梳了梳，“任務報告明天中午交到我辦公室就好，你可以回去了。（You're dismissed.）” 說著，拿起衣服走向了場地的另一邊訓練器材。但是當掛好衣服后，他發現特工仍然站在門口，並沒有離開的意思，“ Mr.Bond，我想你剛剛應該聽到了我的指令。不過如果你要是不願意走的話，那就一起訓練。別傻站在哪裡。”

然後他就聽到了首席特工充滿笑意的回答“非常榮幸，M，非常榮幸。( With pleasure, M. With pleasure. )”

特工承認自己對自家長官的屁股覬覦了很久，他有著性癮的毛病，而他就是他喜歡的類型。其實他們第一次見面時，Bond就被Mallory所吸引，從表面上看Mallory是一個溫和又有魅力的謙謙君子。但是Bond看得出，他有著鐵一般的意志力和決心。能在與M夫人對抗時展示出那樣的勇氣和強硬的人並不多。然而當時他們所佔的立場太不一致，以及Mallory身上那股鷹派官僚主義的氣質是Bond最不想恭維的。  
相同的，Mallory雖然不滿與特工不聽命把任務戲劇化、經常遲到，私生活不檢點，但也不得不承認他是00項目中最優秀的一個。導致了他給予了他更多的縱容。

之後的事情是怎麼開始的，Bond大概是想把原因歸結為剛剛任務完成後腎上腺素還沒有消退，以及訓練場上男性荷爾蒙味道太重。他聽見了自己的提議：“那麽，為什麽不來試著打一場，讓我做你的格鬥搭檔……長官。 ” Bond幾乎都能聽到自己上揚的尾音。  
Mallory同樣能感受到這混小子語氣里的挑釁，瞇起眼睛看了對方兩秒，竟然鬼使神差地回答了一句，“為什麼不呢？( why not.) ”

然而現在一切都變了味，這根本不是一場格鬥訓練。  
雖然Mallory當年是一名優秀的陸軍軍官，經過的打鬥不算少，但是畢竟年紀不小剛剛又消耗了不少體力。這讓Bond佔了不少便宜。他能感受到外勤特工越來越輕而易舉地避開了他的攻擊，有意無意地追逐著他的老二。是的，他媽的他該死的早應該意識到他性癮的特工最一開始的目的是什麼。Mallory在躲避Bond的即將打在下顎上的拳頭時下意識地向一邊側身，而後者趁機上前扯開了他的襯衫。Mallory一個勾拳把他打在地上。

該死的，Mallory看著地上的Bond，後退了几步。他不是不知道他最優秀的特工有著性癮的毛病，所以他早該料到如此，否則也不會到現在這樣。是的，他該死的勃起了——沒有人能在Bond的刻意挑逗下全身而退。當他看到特工抬起頭對上他的眼睛後下意識地舔了舔下唇時，他跨了一步走上前狠狠地把他從地上拽了起來按在了牆上。然後嘴唇就這麽攆了上去。“這不應該是你對你的長官所應有的態度，Double-O-Seven. 我要讓你知道挑逗你的長官的後果。”他貼著他的下唇這麽說道。

這不算是一個溫柔的吻，官僚主義的佔有慾和特工本身的性格使這個吻變得像一場競爭，互相追逐著直到不得不換一口氣。“Sir...”Bond在一吻結束後的喘息間隙撫上了Mallory的褲襠，他用極其色情的方式將他的老二掏了出來，手指劃過他陰莖的底部，撫摸他的囊袋。然後笑著用力將自己與Mallory的位置調換，然后俯下身含住Mallory的勃起。Mallory對這突如其來的快感有些不適，渾身顫抖浑地享受著Bond的動作，他低下頭看著Bond在他的陰莖上上下舔弄的樣子。Bond努力的吞下他兄弟，意識到Mallory在看他時，又一次挑釁地的抬眼向上看去。舌頭在龜頭上更賣力的舔弄，不時惡意地堵住鈴口，含著傘狀物晃著金髮的腦袋。Mallory伸出手按住Bond的頭，發出悠長的呻吟。在射出前，他耗盡了所有自制力把分身從特工的嘴裡拔出，一丝晶瑩的黏液牵连在Bond的嘴角上。

等到他們都再次清醒一點的時候都已經差不多把對方的衣服撕扯了精光。Mallory把Bond翻了個身，掰開臀瓣在穴口淺淺戳刺著。特工嚥下一聲呻吟，不滿足地不斷向身後挺動著腰部想要更多。還真是個慾求不滿的傢伙，Mallory心想。擴張做的差不多後，Mallory拍了拍他的渾圓的屁股，特工便聽話的自己站了起來，坐上了長官的大腿。“嘿，大概是不能輕易惹你呢，老大（Alpha）。”Bond笑了一下，晃了晃身上僅存的——手腕上的表，亮出了上面閃光的標誌：Omega——真是，一個可怕的暗喻。Bond刻意让柔軟的穴口磨過的長官的勃起，Mallory的腰猛地挺動了一下，差點又因此失去了理智。特工不得不承認他喜歡看到老官僚用盡自制力深深吸气，闭上眼睛骂脏话的樣子。

他扶著陰莖一點點插入特工緊緻的後穴，從一開始小心翼翼的輕柔，到後面毫不留情地操著那不斷較緊的飢渴的小穴，當Mallory終於找到那一點時，加大力度對著那個目標狠狠地挺腰，逼的Bond不知羞恥地叫出聲來“Gareth...Ah... ” 兩人就這麽糾纏著，最後幾乎是同時射在軍情六處的訓練場上，Mallory的精液太多了以至於從交合處流了出來。

“真是一個有意義的鍛鍊呢。”Bond在看著長官穿衣服的時候這麽評價道。

“別忘了明天，準時到我辦公室交任務報告。”Mallory並沒有直面評價這句話。

“我很樂意，長官。 ”


End file.
